


Captured Memories - Katsuki Yuri's Birthday

by silentdroplets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy birthday, It's his birthday!, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yuri's birthday, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdroplets/pseuds/silentdroplets
Summary: It's Katsuki Yuri's birthday. Viktor wakes him up at midnight just to celebrate, and it's not just a cake he has with him.
He also has captured memories, displayed beautifully in little plastic things, bringing forth feelings and emotions and tears from within the soul in Yuri.
In the end, spending time with Viktor is still the best thing in the whole world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Yuri! May you win the Grand Prix and have Viktor all to yourself! Enjoy your life, man. Enjoy. This is my present to you.
> 
> And to you readers. Hello there, have a nice day, enjoy life, love yourself, muacks.

“Yuri.”

It’s blurry, ethereal, and he can’t see properly. He can’t hear properly too. Too tired, he thinks to himself, before letting out a strangled yelp when he’s jolted awake.

“Yuri- Makkachin, get off him! You’ll startle him!”

_Already did, though._

“Yuri,” he hears, and feels a warm hand on his arm gently shaking him. “Get up!”

Yuri peels a heavy eyelid open, running a hand through his hair, and fumbles for his spectacles. Where are they, anyway?

He feels the cold metal of the frames pressed into his hand and he takes them gratefully, sliding them onto his head and behind his ears. He squints to get a better look around him.

Pitch black, but a grinning Viktor and Makkachin are sitting in front of him - _in his room_ \- with some bulky thing in front of them, and candles.

Candles?

“Viktor, what are you doing?” he mumbles. He glances at the alarm clock, it’s precisely midnight, and he turns back to face the other sitting on the other end of the bed.

“Happy birthday, Yuri!” is all Viktor can get out before the cake is haphazardly tossed to the bedside table and Yuri feels a soft pressure on his lips, feels a pair of arms being wrapped around him and squeezed tight.

He kisses back, leaning in, hugging Viktor harder than he’s ever hugged in his entire life.

When they pull apart, Yuri shoots a questioning look at the cake on the table, which Viktor proudly picks up and presses candles shaped like numbers two and four into the sponge. He produces a lighter and lights the candles.

Yuri simply stares in amazement.

“I made this myself,” Viktor boasts, handing the cake over to Yuri. “It’s called medovik. A honey cake."

“Really? Thank you!” Yuri blurts out. He can not believe it. He’s twenty four. He’s getting older. And he’s celebrating this birthday with the one man he loves most.

“Now, make a wish, won’t you?”

Yuri claps his hands together and wishes. He wishes for Viktor to stay forever - even though that’s an unnecessary wish, since he’s definitely staying - and for them to be together for the rest of their lives.

“What did you wish for?” Viktor asks when he opens his eyes and blows out the candles in one go, to which Viktor applauds him.

“If I told you my wish, it wouldn’t come true,” Yuri replies, smiling at him. “But I do know that this one is different.”

“In what way?”

“It will, absolutely and positively will come true.”

“Confident, huh?”

Viktor tackles him into another hug, hysterical laughter and hurried shushing erupting from them, and it’s the best feeling Yuri’s ever gotten in a while.

They sit back up after a while, enjoying the medovik for their midnight snack - Viktor teases him about him gaining weight, and he prods him in the waists, pouting - and then roll back onto the bed.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Viktor asks. 

“Of course.”

“You know, I’ve got to spend quality time with my katsudon on his birthday!”

Yuri laughs, swatting him, and he feels Viktor digging into his pockets for a while.

“What is it, Viktor?”  
  
He shushes the birthday boy and beckons for him to lie back down. Yuri complies, staring at the dim silhouette of the person he loves most doing something in the dark.

He hears clicking - like hard plastic beads being rattled together - and sits up when Viktor waves the bunch of things in front of his face.

Yuri reaches for the nightlight and clicks it on. The soft glow shines on Viktor’s face, marking his beautiful spots, accentuating each and every curve of his jaw, the rays falling on just the right places.

Viktor looks perfect.

He has to stifle a gasp when he sees his face, but lets it escape from his lips when he sees the little bundle of keychains pressed into his hands.

On each keychain is a tiny photo. 

All of the pictures Viktor had taken, but never uploaded on Instagram. The photos where they kissed, where they posed weird poses in front of even weirder statues, funny candids and warm cuddling in bed.

They’re beautiful.

“Y-You made these for me?” he croaks, barely getting the words out, but managing to. The other nods.

“All for you, my dear Yuratchka.”

Yuri feels his hands quivering as he flips the keychains around, peering at each and every photo, tears forming and falling when he sees the warm moments they’ve ever shared together. 

They’re really, really beautiful.

“Th-thank y-you,” he whispers, burying his head in Viktor’s shoulders and grasping him tight. He’s cuddled back almost immediately, and the both of them fall onto the pillows and stay like that till the morning. 

(The next day Yuri hangs his keychains on his bag, keys, everything that can hold a keychain. The Katsuki family and Viktor and Makkachin celebrate his birthday together in Yu-Topia, with more cake and more food and more cheers, but when no one’s watching Yuri turns around to peck a little kiss on Viktor’s lips, squeeze his hand and smile warmly at his beloved before opening the presents he’s gotten.)


End file.
